Gathering all the Ordinary
by ShisoLoveli
Summary: Because how often is life in Konoha ever ordinary? Never really. Borderline fluff, cliche bashing, and crackish humor all rolled into one big cup of love.


**Knitting Problem  
**Team 7 learns how to knit.  
Original parody that pokes fun at cliches  
Disclaimer: If I owned I sure as hell wouldn't be publishing online.

* * *

One day back when the younger members of Team 7 were leaving the age of childhood and Uchiha Sasuke was only obsessed with revenge 98 pecent of the time, Team 7 was spending a quiet day in their favorite training ground learning how to knit. 

Socks.

Horribly colored socks because Sakura, though she was teacher for the day, was not willing to waste her better quality wool on beginners such as Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Though, from Kakashi's perfectly straight rows, Sakura would have had the suspicion that Kakashi had done this before (even though he swore he had never). Would have, that is, if his sock didn't have peculiarly _squared _edges.

Sakura was about to comment on this observation, until Naruto's shout of success inturrupted her.

"Hey, hey Sakura-chan! Why are we learning how to knit socks? Why not something cool, like a shuriken pouch or-"

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke cut in, voice irritated.

He looked at the half-completed sock in front of him. It was an ugly sight, wool puckered in places, was completely absent in others, and coicindentally was the exact same annoyingly bright green that Lee's jumpsuit was colored. For a moment his thoughts of: _must kill Itachi, must train, must get revenge, mu- _were cut off with an image of himself wearing the bright green socks and Lee rejoicing cheerfully when he saw the sight. Sasuke doubled his thoughts of revenge and pulled off more of the stupid puffs of wool that insisted on sticking to his Chidori hand.

Chidori static cling perhaps?

His thought's, like Sakura's were interrupted with Naruto's shouts of:

"Sakura-chan! I finished!"

He then turned towards Sasuke to see his progress. "And Sasuke didn't. Haha. Haha. Ha-"

Sasuke's fist made a particularly statisfying thud as it came into contact with Naruto head.

He did not feel like dealing with this today. Especially since he could feel it, time was slipping past him, which meant Itachi was getting stronger. And here he was, sitting on the grass, wasting _time _and learning how to _fucking knit._

"Ne, Sasuke, try not to hit Naruto too hard." Kakashi's lazy voice floated over to him. Sasuke shot a glare at their lazy-teacher, noting that Kakashi's "sock" was exactly the same shape and size of one of his little perverted books. It was his stupid fault that they were doing this in the first place. Kakashi had to insist they waste several days of their training learning something from one another. Kakashi's day had been interesting, since he'd taught them yet another new chakra controlling technique. But it had been bad enough that yesterday Naruto had insisted on teaching them how to cook ramen, then spent an hour explaining the procedure to them.

_First you buy it at the store._

_Then you boil water._

_Then you pour the water in, wait I mean first you open the container then-_

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted yet again, but this time by Sakura instead of Naruto, which curtailed his annoyance by the slightest degree.

"Sasuke-kun, you do it like this." Sakura explained, gently taking his ugly green sock and unraveling the row he had just spent nearly ten minutes completing. Her touch was gentle, voice as soft and quiet as mist creeping over a glass-edged lake. He remained silent, watching her fingers move with expertise, the needles flashing in the semi-lighted shade they were in. Over and over again, wrists flicking rapidly. He was able to detect the faint pulse beating there, the soft throb under her skin. Her soft lips were parted in concentration, eyes focused, and Sasuke reached out, he just couldn't take it anymore his hormones were overruling his voice-of-reason-

-and childishly snatched back his knitting. Glared at her. He wasn't an idiot. He could finish it himself, he had heard her the first time she explained it

"Sa-Sauke-kun. I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Hey Sasuke, you idiot, she was just trying to-"

"You idiot, just-"

And before any of them could further continue into the argument that always happened whenever Sasuke insulted Sakura, and Naruto rushed to defend her Kakashi interuppted.

"This," He said to himself, causing them all to pause and watch him, "is the perfect book cover."

Then he slipped his "sock" over his most recent addition to his collection of little orange books, and smiled at them, his only visible eye crinkling.

And for once Naruto and Sasuke forgot about their impending argument and they all started to knit again, quietly, and the world was right again.

Well, as right as it had ever been for a love-sick tween, a demon toting idiot, a revenge obessed angst-ridden "hottie" and a perverted older ninja.


End file.
